


Prose from the Zones

by Cinnibun_Krysanthemum



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Original Work, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cherri Cola’s Poetry Corner, Fandom Adjacent, Its just poetry man, Poetry, i don’t know what else to tell ya, vague desert vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum/pseuds/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum
Summary: I just was in a mood and I wrote some poetry. It’s kinda Zones-related but it’s not to heavy-handed in that. So it’s technically an original work, but I was influenced enough by Danger Days that it deserves the fandom tags.I hope you enjoy my weird poetry!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prose from the Zones

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!💖
> 
> If I write more, I’m not sure if I should add chapters, or make it a series of one-shots. So if you have a preference or a suggestion or opinion or something, lemme know! 😊

* * *

A heart left in the darkness

It’s fire burnt down to ashes

Light snuffed by fear and loneliness 

The kindling lost and scattered about

Gather it up and build a new one

The bellows are there for you

Find them and grow your flame

It looks bleak, the embers small

But small flows can become bright flame

The sparks can return with time

With enough work it can ignite again

Patience and time, determination and hope

Hard work, persistence, perseverance 

The virtues we build ourselves on will lead to change

A heart left alone for so long will cool

But no heart’s fire can go out from simply neglect 

The coals still glow until they are smothered 

You retain your warmth until another snuffs it

In a dry and barren land, fires survive and go on untouched 

Keep burning, protect your flame

Let others kindle it but be wary of those who only want to put it out

Others may get burned

Your flames might grow too fierce at times

Never fear

The ones who understand will simply tend to their burns and return again

A radiant heart is strong on its own

But a fire burns stronger when protected and tended to

Let others be your hearth, and be the same to them

We cannot burn out if our flames are all part of the same fire


End file.
